In the competitive market of laundry treating appliances, certain features, such as load capacity, are highly desirable to customers. Load capacity, or the amount of laundry that fits within the appliance for treatment, can translate to, for example, energy, economic, and time-saving benefits as a user may be able to treat the same amount of laundry in less time due to a smaller overall number of separate loads. Additionally, a larger load capacity may allow a user to treat bulky items at home rather than at a special laundry facility. As laundry treating appliances have industry standards for their outer form factor, it makes it very difficult to increase the capacity of the appliance.